On the Rain, I Miss You
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Pada malam yang hujan, Elena mendapati dirinya begitu merindukan Daniel. {AU}


Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari karya transformatif ini.

.

.

_Kenapa dia belum juga pulang,_ pikir Elena kalut. Ia membuka matanya, samar-samar ingatannya masih terbawa mimpi yang singgah dalam tidurnya yang sebentar. Selimut yang menutupi hingga batas leher disibakkan. Langkah kakinya terbawa resah sepanjang ia keluar kamar.

Elena memang berhak untuk merasa resah. Ia tidak menerima pesan apapun dari Daniel selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Padahal lelaki itu sudah berjanji tidak akan berlama-lama di kota kelahirannya.

_Transit sebentar apanya._ Ini bukan lagi transit. Daniel mungkin sedang bersembunyi di sebuah apartemen yang bagus dan tidur ngorok di sana.

Tirai jendela di ruang tamu ia buka. Elena mencoba mengintip dan memeriksa keadaan di luar, tapi guyuran hujan menghalangi pandangannya. Sedikit menggigit bibir dengan cemas, ia menutup tirai itu lagi dengan sorot kecewa.

Elena ingin berbaring di ranjangnya lagi tapi ia tidak yakin akan bisa tidur setelah perutnya menginginkan sesuatu yang manis. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, melihat beberapa botol dan cokelat yang berjajar di sana, dan memutuskan untuk mengambil madu. Elena membuat minuman madu.

Elena kemudian meminumnya sambil memandang televisi—hanya memandang saja kepada layar kaca yang kosong, dan bukannya menonton—sambil membayangkan sebuah film berputar di sana. Ia seperti melihat masa lalunya.

Di layar televisi itu, Elena melihat Daniel yang sedang menunggu berdiri di depan kedai. Daniel berhenti di kedai tersebut karena hujan deras. Ia memegangi kedua bahunya dalam posisi bersilang, semacam mencari kehangatan.

Kemudian, tampaklah dirinya, Elena yang berlari terburu menuju kedai tadi, ikut bergabung bersama Daniel. Tas yang dibawanya dijadikan semacam pelindung. Daniel yang mendapati dirinya tak lagi sendirian hanya terpaku. Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak, lalu sama-sama tertawa, menyadari kesialan pada hari itu.

"Musim hujan memang menyusahkan, ya."

Elena berdiri di sebelah kiri Daniel dan berusaha menyeka air di lengannya. "Tapi petani tidak bisa menanam padi jika tidak hujan," sahutnya polos.

Daniel menatap Elena baik-baik dan tertawa lagi. "Kita memang sepemikiran," katanya, menyimpulkan.

"Ya, ucapanku memang tidak pernah salah."

"Siapa namamu?"

Wajah Elena memerah seketika. "Elena. Kau?"

"Panggil saja aku Daniel."

Tapi mereka tidak berjabat tangan, sebab keduanya menyadari tangan mereka yang sama-sama dingin. Daniel memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Ia melirik kepada perempuan di sebelahnya yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sampai kapan kita akan berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sini?" Elena menggumamkan suara hatinya.

"Katamu tadi kita harus bersyukur jika hujan turun. Kita tidak boleh mengeluh, kan?"

"Aku menggerutu bukan karena tidak bersyukur, ya. Aku hanya tidak mau terlambat sampai di kantor. Ah, bosku pasti akan marah besar kalau sampai tahu aku terlambat. Selama ini aku belum pernah terlambat. Apa aku perlu berlari?"

Percakapan mereka semakin tidak bermutu tapi Daniel dapat memaklumi kecemasan Elena. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Kenapa kita tidak masuk saja ke dalam dan memesan kopi atau teh hangat?"

"Tapi bukannya—"

"Lupakan saja bosmu dulu dan mari kita berkencan."

Tapi tentu saja Daniel tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Ia hanya bercanda, karena sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

Sampai sekarang, Elena tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mudahnya ia bercengkerama dan menghabiskan waktu sepagian di kedai itu bersama lelaki yang baru dikenalnya. Namun, di matanya Daniel selalu memesona. Sejak awal bertemu Daniel memang begitu. Ia lelaki dengan pemikiran bebas dan seperti tidak takut dengan peraturan.

"Kau tahu, Elena, gajiku bahkan pernah dipotong karena keseringan tidak masuk," Daniel terkekeh. "Itu dulu sih, saat aku masih karyawan baru. Tapi karena kinerjaku sangat bagus, aku tahu jika tidak akan dikeluarkan. Jadi tidak apa-apa, membuat kesalahan seperti ini. Yang penting nanti kau harus meminta maaf kepada bosmu. Gampang, kan?"

Sebegitu mudahnya Daniel mengatakannya dan lucunya Elena percaya kepadanya. Namun, tentu saja, Elena tetap dimarahi bosnya setelah ia tiba di kantor.

Mengingat pertemuan mereka rasanya Elena jadi merindukan lelaki itu.

Ah, mungkin saja Daniel memang kelelahan, jadi dia terpaksa menginap di hotel. Bukankah Daniel memang menyukai hal yang mudah dilakukan? Seharusnya Elena tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Perlahan-lahan, karena mengantuk, Elena membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa tiga dudukan dan mulai memejamkan mata. Hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya.

_Tapi tetap saja, hingga detik ini aku tetap merindukannya._

.

.

{end}


End file.
